En el jardín
by Vampisandi
Summary: Ginny dejará de fumar... Mañana, seguro lo deja.


Pues este fic es para el fest de "Amamos a las mujeres que el fandom odia" en livejournal.

En el jardín

Suele levantarse antes que el despertador. Lo apaga, Harry no despertará hasta que su nariz perciba el aroma del desayuno, sus hijos están en la escuela así que no se molesta en guardar silencio. Baja las escaleras descalza, sólo en su camisón blanco; se detiene ante el espejo al final de las escaleras, su cabello es un desastre y empiezan a aparecer signos de ojeras, bosteza.

Lo único que rompe el silencio de la mañana es el sonido del reloj de la sala marcando la hora, tic tac, un paso y luego el otro, tic tac.

Atraviesa la casa hacia la cocina, sus pies protestan ante el frío de las baldosas pero no se detiene. Los papeles con los que trabajó ayer siguen encima de la mesa, hay varias carpetas apiladas, pergaminos y plumas regadas, demasiado para la pequeña columna que escribió ayer. Abre la puerta trasera y sonríe ante el olor del cigarro y el humo alejándose con el viento. Ginny voltea hacia el origen de ello, un hombre rubio recargado en la pared mira hacia el cielo gris y da otra calada a su cigarrillo.

La casa está protegida bajo el _fidelius_, sabe que nadie puede verlos y aún así, el hecho de que estén ahí al aire libre hace que su corazón se acelere ante la posibilidad. Ella le quita el cigarrillo y lo lleva a sus labios, cierra los ojos, aspira hondo y lo saborea. Como si lo saboreara a él.

Siente los ojos grises clavados en ella, siente como la recorren, puede incluso percibir la mueca que resulta al mirar su cabello, la lengua recorriendo los labios al observar la piel descubierta. Deja salir el humo y pareciera que es la señal que él necesita para romper su estado de inmovilidad.

La pega a él con una firme mano en la cintura, ella no pone resistencia, el cigarrillo cae y él lo aplasta con su zapato. No deja de mirarla, con su mano libre sostiene su cara.

–Estás helada –dice con una voz dura y luego la besa.

Está mal, condenadamente mal. Harry está _arriba_. El sólo pensamiento hace que no quiera detenerse. Le responde el beso con furia, él quiere dominarla, su lengua explora e invade, pero ella le da batalla. El beso es caliente, ansioso y sucio. Es delicioso.

En un movimiento rápido, está apresada contra la pared. Siente su lengua caliente recorriéndola, sus manos reclamando sin dar tregua, ella le desabrocha la camisa como puede, acaricia, rasguña y no se detiene. Los dedos se hunden en su piel y la hacen gemir. No puede evitarlo dice "Draco" cuando él la penetra, "Draco" de nuevo cuando la embiste. Él la calla metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, los jadeos se ahogan en el beso.

Es rudo y lento, él se toma su tiempo, la hace moverse a su ritmo. Ella lo sigue, le permite que tome el control esta vez, la respiración no le alcanza, ambos sudan, sus senos están duros y ella está tan, tan húmeda. Si Harry se asomara ahora…

Ginny muerde su hombro cuando se viene, sabe que le dejará marca en su piel pálida y lo besa cuando él se corre dentro de ella. Respiran agitadamente, el calor que los ha invadido momentos antes va disminuyendo ante el aire frío de la mañana.

La besa con furia una vez más, la muerde, la deshace.

–Te veo mañana –dice y sonríe. Arregla su ropa y se va caminando a un sitio donde pueda desaparecerse.

Ella mira al cielo unos segundos. No, mañana ya no podrá encontrar la casa, le quitará el permiso. Esta vez lo hará.

Entra a la casa, su reflejo en el espejo está sonrojado, el cabello sigue siendo un desastre. No se detiene hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Harry sigue dormido, ahora ronca. Se alista para el día, baja y prepara el desayuno, huevos revueltos con tocino, té y café.

Harry baja unos momentos después, lleva su uniforme de auror, el cabello aún está mojado. Le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios. Se sientan a comer mientras charlan de lo que harán ese día. Cuando acaban de desayunar, Harry se queda callado unos momentos y le manda una sonrisa, de esas que dicen que sabe algo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No puedes engañarme –dice él, la sonrisa se agranda.

Ella lucha por no alzar la ceja de la manera que ha aprendido de aquél.

–Te refieres a…

–Has estado fumando –dice con tono de desaprobación pero al mismo tiempo divertido de que ella tratara de ocultárselo –Me preocupa, nunca habías fumado todos los días.

–Es sólo un cigarrillo, mañana lo dejo –Harry se levanta y recoge la mesa.

–Deberías, es malo para tu salud –Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

–No sabes cuánto –susurra ella.

Fin

Reviews?


End file.
